Gionna: From Angelic To Depraved
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: A night from hell caused her innocence to die. Now she has to pick up the broken pieces and rebuild herself.


**A/N: I intended on uploading this sooner but I ended up running into writer's block every now and again.**

He keeps watching me, following me in that car… this is scaring the hell outta me. I don't like this... I need to get to Johnny and Mikey's apartment, they can deal with this sick fuck better than I can.

"Get back here, you little bitch!" He shouts as I start running as fast as my tiny body will let me… I know there's no chance of a tiny teenager outrunning a fully grown man but I'm not gonna let him get what he wants.

He's out of his car after blocking my way to the apartment… he's about 6'5", I'm only 4'7"... this is gonna hurt.

"Now, get into the car, little one… it won't hurt." He says… he's lying!

I turn and run but he grabs me by my arm, dragging me into the alleyway and throwing me against the wall, despite me screaming for help… it's when the knife's being dragged down my neck that I scream louder.

"STOP! GET OFF OF ME!" I scream painfully, hitting and kicking him to try to get away… he drops the knife, dragging my jeans down forcefully… before both of us fall to the ground, him being beaten to a pulp… by Johnny.

"Stay outta this!" The attacker shouts.

"Keep your fucking hands off her!" Johnny yells… I've never seen him so angry. The guy then spits blood in Johnny's face… Johnny then completely snaps, grabbing a trash can lid and repeatedly bashing the guy's head in.

I cover my ears and close my eyes… please… let this be a bad dream, let me wake up. But I never woke up… and now Johnny's hands are on my shoulders.

"He's… is he dead?" I manage to ask, tears running down my face and mixing with the blood on my neck.

"He's gone, kiddo… let me take you to the hospital-" Johnny says.

"No! No hospital!" I scream, Johnny putting his jacket on me to keep me from freezing.

"You need to go to a hospital." Johnny says. He helps me up but the second he sees the bruises on my upper legs, he puts together what the guy wanted. I pull my jeans back up and fix them before Johnny picks me up into his arms.

"I… I tried to run to your place… he got mad." I say, resting my head on Johnny's shoulder as he shouts at a cab driver to pull over, pulling the cab door open and climbing in.

"The fuck happened to her?!" The cab driver says, handing Johnny a towel, Johnny pressing the towel to my neck to stop the bleeding after slamming the door shut.

It's when we're at Leftwood E.R that Midnight sees us. Part of her face is swollen and her arms are scraped up really bad.

"Johnny, what happened?" Midnight asks.

"Some asshole decided to try and shove his dick in her. I killed him before he could but-" Johnny says, Midnight seeing the knife wound on my neck.

"Good thing you killed him Johnny or I would have shoved my flare arrows into his eyes." Midnight says.

It's when the doctor runs in that I try to run, Johnny and Midnight stopping me. I don't want to be touched by any more strangers tonight!

"It's okay, he's not gonna hurt you-" Johnny says.

"NO! GO AWAY!" I scream at the doctor.

"Calm down Gionna, he's not going to hurt you. Not on my watch." Midnight says, me accidentally punching her in the swollen part of her face.

"Midnight, I'm so sorry." I say, Midnight lightly stroking my hair to calm me down.

"It's all good. It's just a broken cheekbone." Midnight says.

I don't know how much longer it is before the pain makes me pass out. But for once… I just want to stay out of it… like an out of body experience.

 **Midnight's P.O.V**

"Midnight, where is she?!" Billy says after running over to me.

"You don't get to talk to me. After what you did, fucking making my bike run off the road." I growled at Billy.

"I'm sorry... but why'd ya call me if you're still mad? What happened to Gionna?" Billy asks… for now, let's put our issues aside. Gionna needs her friends now more than ever.

"Someone dragged her into an alleyway and attacked her… Johnny beat the guy to death." I say quietly, Billy turning alarmed. The two of us walk into the room, Billy seeing the horrific bruises on Gionna… but what caught his attention was the 17 stitches in Gionna's neck.

"It's a good thing that Johnny bashed the son of a bitch to death." Billy says.

"We'd do anything to protect her… she's more than a friend, she's like a little sister." I say quietly, Gionna stirring around but not waking up as Johnny lightly stroked her hair. My phone starts to buzz and looking at it, I could see Gerry's number on the screen.

"Hey Gerry." I answer.

"M, why are you being quiet?" Gerry asks.

"Because Gionna's asleep. Give me a minute." I say before walking out into the hallway. "Alright, I can talk normally now." I say.

"What happened to you? Last thing you said was that you were going to do a drive by with Billy and you haven't came back yet." Gerry says.

"Um… yeah about that one." I say.

"Did he put you in the E.R?!" Gerry asks.

"Yeah, broken cheekbone and really bad scraped up arms. Twisted my right ankle as well." I say.

"Damn. If Packie hears about this, he's going to freak the fuck out." Gerry says.

"Yeah I know." I say.

"Wait a sec- Francis, shut the fuck up!" Gerry says, shouting at Francis.

"Yeah Frankie the dick, shut the fuck up!" I yelled. Out of the McReary brothers, I hate Francis the most. He thinks that he's a saint but really is just as bad as his other brothers.

"YOU TWO DIDN'T DUMP A DEAD GUY IN AN ALLEY WITH HALF HIS FACE MISSING, DID YOU?!" Francis shouts. Dead guy… alley… oh, fuck!

"Where exactly?" I ask.

"Acter, Alderney… why?" Francis says.

"Yeah… about that one. That bastard deserved what he got." I say.

"What do you mean by that?" Gerry and Francis ask.

"That asshole tried to shove it into Gionna and Johnny bashed him to death." I say.

 **A while later…**

Gionna woke up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Gerry trying to comfort the frightened teenager.

"Midnight call you?" Gionna asks.

"Yeah she did and right now, she is trying to calm Packie down. He wants to rip Billy's head off after what he did to Midnight." Gerry says.

"Can't exactly blame him there… I wish everything would stop hurting." Gionna says, wishing she wasn't allergic to Morphine because her tiny body hurt too much. Out in the hallway Midnight had Packie pinned up against the wall.

"Packie, calm the fuck down." Midnight says.

"Billy needs to pay for what he did!" Packie yelled.

"Packie don't do it." Midnight says.

"Look at what he did you M, he broke you cheekbone." Packie says.

"I have had worse than this." Midnight says, Packie knowing Midnight was more worried about Gionna.

Just like him… like everyone else.


End file.
